BACKACHE
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: [KID'S AREA!] Naruto punya satu kebiasaan buruk, yaitu menyusun buku pelajaran dua hari sekali. Lho, apa hubungannya dengan sakit punggung? Hm, coba tebak!


**BACKACHE**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Naruto punya satu kebiasaan buruk, yaitu menyusun buku pelajaran dua hari sekali. Eh?

Benar. Setiap hari, ia membebani pundaknya dengan membawa jadwal buku dua hari.

Contohnya di hari Senin. Ia harus memikul beban buku-buku pelajaran untuk hari Senin dan Selasa. Kenapa, ya?

"Kalau sehari sekali, repot bolak-balik mengambil buku dari tas, kemudian mengambil buku dari lemari, lalu menyimpannya lagi—Ah, menyusahkan saja!"

Begitulah jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut Naruto.

Hari ini, Naruto berangkat sekolah seperti biasa. Belum ada satu kilometer, nafasnya sudah tersengal. Terlebih saat ia menaiki tangga. Kecepatan langkahnya bahkan lebih lambat dibanding siswa perempuan.

Begitu seterusnya sampai Naruto sampai di kelas. Biasanya setelah menaruh tas, ia langsung _nge-rumpi_ dengan teman-teman segengnya tentang _game_ keluaran terbaru. Tapi, kali ini tidak.

Sebelum memulai kebiasaan buruk ini, Naruto selalu datang cepat. Tiga puluh menit sebelum lonceng masuk, itu sudah paling lama. Namun, sejak ia membiasakan'nya', waktunya terkuras di jalan dan naik tangga. Akhirnya, hanya tersisa lima menit untuk Naruto sebelum lonceng masuk berbunyi.

Kebiasaan ini mengundang nasihat dari orangtuanya, terkhusus ibunya.

"Bisa-bisa badanmu membungkuk di usia belia." ujar ibunya suatu hari.

Ya, Naruto masih berusia 13 tahun. Ia masih dalam masa pertumbuhan. Jika proses tulangnya terganggu, mungkin pertumbuhannya akan lain, atau malah berhenti. Bahaya, bukan?

Namanya juga terbiasa, pasti susah diubah. Naruto sudah berkali-kali diingatkan oleh orangtuanya, temannya, bahkan gurunya. Tapi, ia tetap tak menghiraukannya.

Suatu hari, Naruto terlambat bangun. Ia cepat-cepat mandi dan sarapan. Ia tertidur larut karena main _game_. Buku untuk hari ini, hari Rabu, belum disusunnya. Naruto menyadarinya karena peralatan _game_ -nya masih berantakan di atas kasur.

Dari ruang makan, Naruto berlari kembali, masuk ke kamarnya. Cepat-cepat ia menarik paksa roster hari ini. Lemari bukunya pun menjadi berantakan.

Naruto meraih tas dari atas meja belajar. Ia memasukkan buku-buku yang baru diambilnya ke dalam tas dengan paksa.

"Ugh, tidak bisa," keluh Naruto dengan keringat dingin. "Aku harus mengeluarkan beberapa buku."

Naruto berpikir. Ia mengambil satu buku, dua buku, tiga buku. Akhirnya, buku-buku untuk hari ini bisa masuk. Walaupun keadaan tas Naruto sudah sangat penuh, ia tetap mengancingnya. Buku-buku yang baru dikeluarkan, ditaruhnya sembarangan di atas kasur.

Dan dengan tas seperti mau berkemah, Naruto buru-buru pamit pada ibunya yang sedang mencuci piring.

15 menit lagi, lonceng berbunyi. Tidak mungkin Naruto bisa jalan kaki seperti biasa, apalagi dengan tas yang bermuatan berlebih. Untungnya, ayahnya masih bersiap ke kantor. Jadi, Naruto minta agar ia diantar oleh sang ayah dengan mobilnya.

Dua menit sebelum lonceng, Naruto berjuang keras menaiki tangga. Para siswa sudah bersiap masuk kelas.

Sesampainya di depan pintu kelasnya, Naruto mengatur nafas perlahan, lalu masuk. Ia duduk masih dengan ransel di punggungnya.

"Wah, aku tidak bisa duduk!" serunya pelan sambil menyeka keringat, kemudian berdiri.

Kriiing!

Naruto spontan membuka tasnya. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa buku, lalu memasukkannya ke laci. Isi tasnya berkurang. Naruto bisa duduk sekarang. Tepat saat guru jam pelajaran pertama masuk, ia menghela nafas panjang, lega.

Sepulang sekolah, Naruto dan gengnya langsung keluar dari kelas. Saat di gerbang, Naruto belok ke arah parkiran.

Seorang teman Naruto yang beralis tebal menyadari itu. "Lho, Naruto?" Ia menoleh. "Kau nggak pulang dengan kami?" tanyanya dengan volume agak tinggi, sebab Naruto sudah berada agak jauh dari mereka.

Naruto berbalik badan. "Tidak, Lee!" balasnya. "Maaf, ya. Tasku berat! Aku minta jemput ayahku!" sambungnya lagi.

Lee dan lainnya hanya mengangkat ibu jari. Naruto pun duduk di parkiran, menunggu sang ayah menjemput.

Malam harinya, Naruto kelelahan. Ia memasukkan buku pelajaran untuk besok—hari Kamis—dengan mata terkantuk. Tetap saja, buku hari ini tidak dikeluarkan. Kebetulan tidak ada tugas untuk besok. Jadi, Naruto merebahkan diri di kasur. Lama kelamaan, ia tertidur pulas, di jam sembilan malam. Lebih cepat satu setengah jam dari biasanya.

Pukul tiga pagi, Naruto terbangun. Ia ingin buang air kecil. Naruto mengucek bola safirnya, lalu berusaha bangkit, namun...

"Aww!" rintihnya, sangat kesakitan. "Punggungku—Punggungku sakit sekaliii!" Ia tidak sanggup untuk bangkit, bahkan hanya untuk duduk.

Apa daya, pipisnya sudah tak tertahan. Dengan rintihan pelan namun mendalam, Naruto akhirnya bisa buang air kecil dengan sukses.

Keluar dari toilet, Naruto ingin meregangkan otot dan sendi punggungnya. Tapi, membelokkan badan atau menunduk sedikit saja, menimbulkan rasa sakit luar biasa. Naruto merintih lagi. Ia tak sengaja melihat tas sekolahnya.

Naruto tertegun. Ia terngiang akan kalimat peringatan yang dilontarkan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tentu saja ia sadar, bahwa sakit di punggungnya saat ini disebabkan oleh muatan tasnya yang selalu berlebih.

Siapa yang membuatnya? Naruto. Lantas, siapa yang bersalah? Jelas, orang yang menciptakan kebiasaan buruk itu. Alias dirinya sendiri.

Naruto mendekati tas sekolahnya. Ia menatap ransel berukuran sedang itu agak lama. Rasa menyesal menyusup ke dalam hatinya.

 _'Hm, mumpung masih jam tiga pagi, buku yang bukan hari Kamis dikeluarkan saja!'_ tekadnya sambil menyeringai.

Naruto hati-hati menunduk sewaktu ingin menaruh buku di lemari bagian bawah. Mungkin, rasa sakit itu menyadarkannya. Mulai sekarang, ia tidak mau lagi memikul tas yang berat, tidak mau mengulang kebiasaan itu lagi.

Membawa buku sesuai jadwal bukan hanya membuat kita menjadi teratur, namun juga bisa menjaga kesehatan tulang punggung.

Butuh 15 menit lebih untuk Naruto mengembalikan buku-bukunya. Ia duduk perlahan di sisi kasurnya, istirahat sejenak. Setelah merasa cukup, ia mencoba merebahkan tubuhnya kembali—

 _'GYAAA! SAKIIIT!'_ teriak Naruto dalam hati. Nyatanya, ia hanya merintih pelan.

Naruto sudah dalam posisi telentang. "Sakit sekali..." rintihnya pelan. Ia memejamkan mata, _'Pokoknya, aku tidak mau memikul tas yang berat lagi! TIDAK MAUUU!'_ Dan akhirnya, ia terlelap sungguhan.

 **-Owaru-**

 **Hayooo, siapa yang punya kebiasaan kayak Naruto? Pasti banyak, ya. Bukan karena malas menyusun buku aja. Mungkin ada yang karena tuntutan sekolah atau... emang hobi? XD**

 **Hahaha. Lagi-lagi rating-nya Kids. Bantuin saya buat jadi penulis cerpen/kumcer/novel anak, ya, Senpai-tachi! X3**

 **Akhir kata, mind to review? XD**


End file.
